Suicide Won't Save You
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: ItachiHinata  Sequel to Suicide Can Save You. Hinata is pregnant with Itachi's child and she is scared to tell him... But that isn't the only problem she faces, Orochimaru catches wind of the child and wants the it for himself. Better summary inside!
1. Prologue

**_Suicide Won't Save You_**

_**Act: Prologue**_

**Chinese Fairy: **After a month (Roughly) I decided to now post the next part of this series… If you do not know what this is, this is a sequel to "Suicide Can Save You" and if you haven't read that one please go back and read it and then if you are still interested, you can come and read this one as well!! Now to those who know what is going on, welcome to the sequel!! I wasn't sure on how to approach this so I just wrote what came to mind first, so if it is THAT bad for an opening chapter, then tell me and I will fix it! For now we shall go through the disclaimer and warnings and all the lovely things that make my stories "SEEM" long…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except for the child of Hinata and Itachi… You will not know if it is a boy or a girl until later, so do not even bother asking. All the characters respectfully belong to Kishimoto-sama who created the wonderful world of Naruto!! So no one sues me, otherwise you will get NOTHING!

**Warnings: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes; kiss scenes, hinted BL (Boy Love) and also some other things not meant for kiddies!! If something else comes along I shall also add it to the warnings so watch out!! I do not want to be yelled at… (Fake waterfall tears)

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi/Hyuuga Hinata! VERY cute pairing if I must as, even though Itachi is a little older, but oh well!! Also there will be hinted Sasori/Deidara. AS IN BOY WITH BOY!!! If you are uncomfortable with a little hugging and a small kiss here and there, you will not enjoy this fic… Please do not flame for something I have warned you ahead of time! Thank you!!!

**Summary: **In the last chapter of "Suicide Can Save You" we found out that Hyuuga Hinata is pregnant with Itachi's baby, and her cousin Hyuuga Neji finds out. Shocking to say, Hinata does not want Itachi to know about the child because she is scared that he will not understand, so now both Hyuugas are trying their best to keep the little baby a secret from the Akatsuki members… Unaware that someone wants the baby for themselves… Orochimaru wants the child since it has the power of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. What will it take for Hinata to have peace once again in her life, and what will Itachi say when he finds out that he is a father to be?

**Chinese Fairy: **I know that the summary isn't that great, but that is all I could get from my tired out brain. Now, with nothing more to say, except for ENJOY THE NEXT SAGA OF THE SUICIDE SERIES!!!!!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Suicide Won't Save You**_

_**Act: Prologue**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_"You're back, Hinata-chan! I missed you!! So did Neji, he looked like he was ready to die from anxiousness…" laughed the blonde. Neji jumped down from the tree with a look on his face, you couldn't really guess what emotion he held… All you knew was something was misplaced. "Good to see you two again… Welcome back Hinata-sama…" he bit his lip and then turned away to go on a walk._

_Hinata blinked and removed herself from Itachi's side and followed her cousin. When she caught up with him he turned around and stated, "Hinata-sama… You're… You're pregnant…!" he spoke quickly. She looked him dead in the eye and replied, "Yes, I am…"_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Hyuuga Neji starred at his cousin with a shock expression and the asked, "You two made love…?" he asked a stupid question, but she humored him and replied, "Yes, but my question is how could you tell that I am pregnant? It as been less than 24 hours and you already know; and possibly the baby hasn't even formed and yet… You already know… How Neji-ni-san?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark chocolate brown hair and then stated, "The Byakugan can sense chakra, no matter how faint… Once the semen entered your egg, the chakra for the baby formed. So it is only natural for me to see it, but it is very faint since it has only been less than 24 hours but within 96 hours I will be able to see the child's chakra field clearly." He paused and then looked up from the ground to rest his eyes on his cousin's face. "Hinata, I don't think you are ready for a child… I mean, I want you to be happy, but what if this child is coming too early?" the Hyuuga genius quicken his pace of talking when he saw Hinata pale from what he was saying and then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"If you think you are ready then I will help you, and I bet Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame would be happy to hear they will be uncles to a wonderful child and the father to be will be glad to have a little one…" Neji's voice faded as he mentioned Itachi as the father to be. "Hinata…?" he asked, her form started to shake in what Neji guessed to be fear and he stated softly, "You don't want him to know that you are pregnant, do you?"

Starring up at her cousin, she nodded and replied quietly, "I… I don't think he will want a child… Especially from me… I may be his love, but he would want a child with someone else…" a small sob escaped her as her shaking continued. Neji rolled his eyes and suddenly brought Hinata into a tight embrace. "Silence Hinata, I think it would be the opposite. He is the one who doesn't deserve your child, but that is what I think… The truth is that you both deserve each other; and the child you give birth to would be more then happy to have you two as parents. I know it." He pulled away with only enough space to see her face.

"Now, let's go back, they are probably wondering where we are…" he smiled warmly and guided her back to where the others were.

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame were sitting in random spots in the clearing, waiting patiently for the two Hyuugas to return… Well, three of them were. Deidara was a little… fidgety. "Mou!!! Where are those two? They have been gone for half a fuckin' hour!" Sasori stared at Deidara and then turned to glance at Itachi, "Maybe they ran into hunters…" he stated lightly. Itachi's left eyebrow twitched slightly, but as fast as it came, it disappeared just as quickly.

"I'll go look for them, un…" stated Deidara as he stood up. Sasori was about to follow, but stopped and looked upward to see the two Hyuugas walking towards them. Quickly, the blonde Iwa-nin ran over to them and grabbed Hinata into a bear hug. "Where were you Hinata? I was so worried that you might've been hurt or someone jumped you!" cried Deidara dramatically.

Neji rolled his eyes and the replied dryly, "Yes, Deidara, I would've let her be harmed. Of course," he paused and smacked the blonde upside the head. "I would never let anyone hurt her!" he snapped, glancing at Itachi for the briefest moment, catching the Sharingan user's eyes. The Uchiha blinked a few times and then turned away from Neji's gaze, unaware of what the Hyuuga was thinking. "Uchiha Itachi, take care of her, and the unborn child…" he thought as he turned to look at Hinata, Deidara and Sasori goofing around and smiling all carefree and happy. "Or I'll kill you myself; just like I did to your little brother…" his final thoughts ended as he plastered a grin on his face and walked over to the three goofballs.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**Chinese Fairy:** … Well, that was a very bad prologue and very, very short!! I am so sorry; I have no idea how to go about this and what to do… I mean a have a rough plot and all, but that doesn't mean I know how to achieve this plot… Hmm… If anyone has an idea for chapter two, I would really appreciate that! Once again sorry for the crummy chapter, hopefully the next one will be better and longer! If not you can hit me!!! Thank you and remember, please read and review!!! Sankyuu!

**P.S:** Please excuse any grammar errors, I did my best to clean them out… Sorry!!


	2. Warning

_**Suicide Won't save You**_

_**Act 1: Fatigue**_

**Chinese Fairy: **… I am so sorry for not updating soon!! I have been having writers block for the longest time and then to top it off, school has been chaotic! Please!! I beg for you all to FORGIVE MEEEE!!! (Bows lowly and respectively) … Umm, anyway, forget me and just go on with the fic! (Tries to run away)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!! … Well, I do own the child that Hinata and Itachi are having, I am not sure if it will be a boy or a girl… YOU WILL NOT KNOW UNTIL LATER! That goes for me too… Crap. All the characters respectively belong to Kishimoto-sama, so you CANNOT sue me!

**Warning: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes; kiss scenes, hinted BL (Boy Love) and some other things not meant for kiddies! If anything else comes along I'll give another shout!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi/Hyuuga Hinata! Very cute pairing!! Also there will be some hinted Sasori/Deidara, as in boy in love with another boy! If you are uncomfortable with any of this it is your choice to stay! I DID WARN YOU!!! (Sour face)

**Summary:**In the last chapter of "Suicide Can Save You" we found out that Hinata is pregnant with Itachi's baby and her cousin Hyuuga Neji finds out. Shocking to say, Hinata does not want Itachi to know about the child because she is scared that he will not understand, so now both Hyuugas are trying their best to keep the little baby a secret from the Akatsuki members… Unaware that someone wants the baby for themselves… Orochimaru wants the child since it has the power of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. What will it take for Hinata to have peace once again in her life, and what will Itachi say when he finds out that he is a father to be?

**Chinese Fairy: **Without further ado… PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! (Bows and chapter starts)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Suicide Won't Save You**_

_**Act 1: Fatigue**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Quickly, the blonde Iwa-nin ran over to them and grabbed Hinata into a bear hug. "Where were you Hinata? I was so worried that you might've been hurt or someone jumped you!" cried Deidara dramatically._

_Neji rolled his eyes and the replied dryly, "Yes, Deidara, I would've let her be harmed. Of course," he paused and smacked the blonde upside the head. "I would never let anyone hurt her!" he snapped, glancing at Itachi for the briefest moment, catching the Sharingan user's eyes._

_The Uchiha blinked a few times and then turned away from Neji's gaze, unaware of what the Hyuuga was thinking. "Uchiha Itachi, take care of her, and the unborn child…" he thought as he turned to look at Hinata, Deidara and Sasori goofing around and smiling all carefree and happy. "Or I'll kill you myself; just like I did to your little brother…" his final thoughts ended as he plastered a grin on his face and walked over to the three goofballs._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

It has been three weeks since the two Hyuuga bearers found out about the fetus inside Hinata and they have been able to make sure that none of the Akatsuki members caught a clue on the child. The four S-Class murderers and the two Konoha ninjas have been doing nothing but walking around and it was tiring the two Hyuugas out; but since Neji would be damned if someone saw him struggling, kept his face indifferent, and he marched onward.

Sadly, the same thing could not be said for Hinata as she trudged a few feet away from the group; weariness and exhaustion crawled though her veins and aching body, but she didn't want to bother any of them and didn't even tell Neji about her pain. Her panting finally reached the ears of Deidara and he paused to turn around to greet Hinata in a smile, but something stopped him. Hinata was now leaning against a tree, her breathing ragged and raspy and sweat was beading down her cheeks, making some of her hair cling to her pale face.

Without another word to anyone, the blond shinobi quickly walked over to the Hyuuga princess and smiled softly to her. "Hinata-chan, are you okay? You have been kind tired and sorta… sluggish. You would tell us if you were in trouble, right?" his smile grew just in the slightest, but Hinata saw it and smile back slowly.

"Y-Yes, Deidara-kun, I am fine, just really tired. I-I'll… be fine w-when we stop for the night…" the bluenette bowed her head for a moment so she could gulp in a new breath after her reply. Deidara did not look convinced, but wanted to trust her… "Okay, I'll let you off the hook for now, but please don't push yourself too hard, otherwise we'll all be in chaos." Deidara finished his sentence with a stern look, showing her that he meant what he said.

She giggle lightly and then nodded, "Yes, Deidara-kun…" he offered another smile and then walked away slowly, when her back was to the blonde, her smile crumpled into a painful wince and she continued on. Deidara didn't see the painful expression, but he still saw her tense muscles. He sighed and then stalked over to Sasori, and placed a warm hand on his puppet's shoulder, "Sasori-Danna… Hinata-chan is not feeling well, can you tell Itachi-kun?" he questioned. The red head stared at his treasure and then inquired, "Did you do something to Itachi again?" the bored expression still on the marionette's face as he wondered what the Iwa Nin did. Deidara blushed and replied timidly, "I… I might have dried my hair with his cloak…?" he offered with a very weak smile.

Sasori stared at the blonde for another moment and then thought, 'Poor Itachi… His cloak must smell of clay…' Silently he nodded to his lover and then walked over to Itachi who was leading the group with Neji glaring at the Uchiha's back. "Itachi." The cool sound of Sasori's voice stopped the glaring and the walking, the raven-haired man turned to glance at Sasori.

The Suna Nin continued, "Hinata-hime is not feeling well. I think we should rest a little bit." Stated Sasori. Without another thought about cursing the Uchiha in front of him, Neji ran over to his cousin and placed a hand on her forehead. "Hinata-sama… Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her softly, she slowly looked up to meet his pupil-less eyes. "I didn't want you to worry…" she mumbled, a flash of sympathy passed through Neji's eyes as he pulled his cousin into a hug, he made it seemed that it was nonchalantly, but she smiled into it. He really did care about her.

Itachi and Kisame both walked up to the Hyuugas and jealousy was clear on the Uchiha's face and Kisame had to turn slightly away from his partner, knowing that if Itachi saw his amusement he would be missing the gills on his cheeks.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Itachi asked gruffly. Neji and the heiress to the Hyuuga clan parted from the hug and she smiled timidly. "Y-Yes, I am fine… Just a bit tired…" she replied, not looking him in the eye. Since Itachi and Kisame were both use to her not looking them in the eye, but knew that she was done for the day, they nodded and walked off to tell Sasori and Deidara that they were going to camp out in the forest again. Once the two Akatsuki members were out of ear shot, Neji turned back to his cousin and asked, "You're fatigued and what else…?" she gazed into his pupil-less eyes and spoke with some strain, "My abdomen seems a bit sore…" he nodded as he took in the information.

Just as he was about to ask her if anything else was wrong, Hinata turned away from her cousin and moved a little away from him before suddenly retching. He gasped out her name and then moved to her side to rub comforting circles on her back.

Deidara was the first one to hear her throwing up her small lunch, and then ran over with his water bag; once she was done emptying her stomach, he offered her the bag and she shyly took the bag. Hinata took a small sip before coughing and spitting out the clear water. Neji was once again rubbing circles on her back and soothing her with words of comfort and ease, after many moments of silence, the Hyuuga heiress tried once again to drink the water, slowly at first then once she took a few sips, she took in a gulp.

Hinata leaned into her cousin's warm body and smile softly. Her nodded to her, and took the water bag from her and gave it back to Deidara. "Thank you, Deidara-kun…" she mumbled before cuddling into Neji's chest and dozing off into her slumber. Wrapping his arms around her, Neji moved away from the spot where Hinata threw up and once about ten feet away, he sat down against a large tree and sighed tiredly.

He knew Hinata was tired and she wasn't getting a whole lot of sleep as of late, due to being nervous about the child and how Itachi would react, but she was not taking care of herself, and she never told him about anything; not her pain, or any of her discomfort… Probably because she didn't want to bother him, or something along those lines, Neji knew his cousin too well.

Sasori walked over to them and squatted down so they were at eye level. "I'll get some herbal tea going for her… Do you need anything?" he questioned indifferently. Neji shook his head and responded, "I don't need anything," Neji paused before adding with an embarrassed tone, "Thanks…" Sasori smirked softly and walked away.

The red head motioned for the blonde ninja to follow and the two disappeared from the clearing. Itachi and Kisame both stared off in the direction that the two other Akatsuki members left and then Kisame glanced over to Hinata and Neji. "I'll get a fire started for the camp tonight… Can you watch over the two?" he questioned Itachi who seemed to be glaring a hole into Neji's head.

The Hyuuga genius didn't say anything, but knew the Uchiha was wishing a painful death on him; he couldn't help but smirk. 'This is getting back for what you did to Hinata-sama that night…' thought the Hyuuga bitterly. Itachi turned his hard gaze upon Kisame and then the blue skinned man added hastily, "Please...!" he then quickly disappeared in a small puff of smoke, leaving the three alone in an awkward silence. Itachi was still glaring at Neji's head, but suddenly Neji turned a venomous glare towards Itachi and the two were both immune to each others glare but at the same time, tiring their eyes out with this never ending battle.

Soon the Hyuuga sighed and disengaged his Byakugan that he activated to try and spook Itachi a little more, but failed. Once he dispersed his Doujutsu, Neji turned his gaze down to his sleeping cousin and then spoke, "I know what you and Hinata-sama did that night of the festival…" he paused to let the information sink into the Uchiha's skull before continuing, "I am worried that she might not know what awaits her now, but I swear this to you Uchiha Itachi," his glare came back full force as he turned to face the Uchiha, and then he whispered with the most deadliest tone, "If you so ever hurt my cousin in the slightest, I shit you not, I will kill you in a way that not even Hades would want you." The Hyuuga finished his threat and closed his eyes to calm himself.

Thanking any higher power that his cousin was asleep right now, otherwise she would scold him for talking like that, but at the same time Neji had hoped that Itachi got his message. The said Uchiha's face remained indifferent, but he did feel himself mentally flinch at Neji's words. Not that his words were dripping with venom, but the fact that Neji knew what they did that night and that there was now doubt and guilt in his mind… Did he hurt Hinata…?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **GGGGGUUUUUWWAAAAAAHHHH!!! I can't believe it took me FIVE MONTHS to update this fic!!!!! I am sorry to all those who waited for this chapter, it may be disappointing, but I swear, I will make the next chapter better and it will be longer!!

**Blues: **(Shows up from nowhere) You do know that your promises mean nothing now, since you have LIED countless other times…?

**Chinese Fairy: **(Waterfall tears) I am sorry… I AM SORRY!!!!

**Blues:** (Covering ears) Okay, everyone who is not deaf, listen up, she is sorry for any errors, and grammar mistakes and she hopes that you all will review. Thank you all and enjoy your hearing, because I can't anymore…


	3. Unveiled

_**Suicide Won't save You**_

_**Act 2: Unveiled**_

**Chinese Fairy: **… I am so sorry for not updating soon!! I have been having writers block for the longest time and then to top it off, school has been chaotic! Please!! I beg for you all to FORGIVE MEEEE!!! (Bows lowly and respectively) … Umm, anyway, forget me and just go on with the fic! (Tries to run away)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!! … Well, I do own the child that Hinata and Itachi are having, I am not sure if it will be a boy or a girl… YOU WILL NOT KNOW UNTIL LATER! That goes for me too… Crap. All the characters respectively belong to Kishimoto-sama, so you CANNOT sue me!

**Warning: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes; kiss scenes, hinted BL (Boy Love) and some other things not meant for kiddies! If anything else comes along I'll give another shout!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi/Hyuuga Hinata! Very cute pairing!! Also there will be some hinted Sasori/Deidara, as in boy in love with another boy! If you are uncomfortable with any of this it is your choice to stay! I DID WARN YOU!!! (Sour face)

**Summary:**In the last chapter of "Suicide Can Save You" we found out that Hinata is pregnant with Itachi's baby and her cousin Hyuuga Neji finds out. Shocking to say, Hinata does not want Itachi to know about the child because she is scared that he will not understand, so now both Hyuugas are trying their best to keep the little baby a secret from the Akatsuki members… Unaware that someone wants the baby for themselves… Orochimaru wants the child since it has the power of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. What will it take for Hinata to have peace once again in her life, and what will Itachi say when he finds out that he is a father to be?

**Chinese Fairy: **I know I gave reasons why I didn't update, but that doesn't excuse my long delay… I am sorry once again and I hope you all enjoy this ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! (Bows and chapter starts)

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Suicide Won't Save You**_

_**Act 2: Unveiled**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Thanking any higher power that his cousin was asleep right now, otherwise she would scold him for talking like that, but at the same time Neji had hoped that Itachi got his message. The said Uchiha's face remained indifferent, but he did feel himself mentally flinch at Neji's words. Not that his words were dripping with venom, but the fact that Neji knew what they did that night and that there was now doubt and guilt in his mind… Did he hurt Hinata…?_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

More days dragged on for Hyuuga Hinata as she felt her symptoms affecting her mind and body more and more. Her breasts were hurting, and her head ached from fatigue and drained emotions. Nothing Sasori gave her helped her, but the Hyuuga heiress denied most of his offers because she was scared of hurting the baby that wasn't actually developed. Eating seemed to cause discomfort, so she didn't eat as much as she needed to; this of course took more of her strength, and weakened her more.

Neji was losing his patience since his cousin was rejecting any help from the "doctor" of their group, and she wasn't eating. Itachi was also becoming uneasy from his lover's unusual behavior, but since he was Uchiha Itachi, the shinobi who didn't show his emotions, and kept his worrying to himself. Kisame acted roughly the same as his partner, but showed a bit more concern for his little "princess." Deidara was hovering around Hinata like a worried mother would, and tried anything to get her to eat, or sip on the herbal concoctions Sasori made for her. Sasori tried to help her, but he didn't want to pressure her like Deidara did; it wasn't his way, and the blonde ninja was pestering enough for the lot of them. Why bother her more than needed?

Another five days passed and the Akatsuki members finally agreed to stop in a fairly large city. They needed medical supplies, food, and a proper bed. Once they entered the city called, "Hanatatsu" and they all split their ways; Deidara, Hinata and Neji all went down one street, Sasori began walking down another path, and the last two Akatsuki members were left on their own. "Come on. We need to find one of Leader's acquaintances." Spoke Itachi as he turned to start a search for the pleasure district. The blue skinned man nodded and followed in step right behind his partner.

"What about the two Hyuugas? They are going to want to know about this mission if we get one." Stated Kisame as he pulled his straw hat downward, so no one could meet his gaze. Itachi shrugged, and continued walking briskly towards the Hanamachi, where the geishas and other "women" made their living. "They will most likely stay with Sasori or Deidara. Those two won't need to join us, but they will need to perform a mission soon, or Leader will wonder what happened to them."

They entered the red light district and soon made their way into an alleyway. Deeper and deeper they walked until they came to a door and a burly man leaning against the wall. "What business do you have with Mami?" he spoke in a raspy voice. Kisame replied neutrally, "We are here for any kind of job she wants done right." The man shrugged and allowed the entrance. "She is entertaining a guest right now, but you two can always make her stop work any time." He smirked as the two serial killers made their way into the dark building.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sasori entered a medical store and lifelessly pulled out his medical papers; he sighed. The red head hated flashing his Suna medical papers to anyone he didn't know, but he knew that if he wanted free range of anything in this store, he had to. "Good day sir is there anything in particular you want?" spoke the lady from behind the counter; the red head moved to meet her at the countertop and placed his papers on the glass top waiting for her to go over them. "I need Damiana leaf, Red Raspberry leaf, Ashwagandha, Dong Quai root, black Cohosh root, Sarsaparilla root, Burdock root, Wild Yam root, Scullcap leaf, Hijiki and Stevia… Just fill up these bags please." He looked over to the woman running the store and nearly killed her when he realized she just finished reading the papers and she was now giving him her attention to help prepare the herbs.

"I'm sorry sir; I was checking your papers… What did you need again?" she asked kindly. Sasori reframed from killing her with his tail, but then remembered he placed Hiruko back in its scroll. He then slowly restated his list of required medicinal herbs. The young woman smiled warmly and started talking to herself. Sasori drowned her out and since no one else was there, she was left talking to herself. "So you are helping someone with a pregnancy, huh? I wish I could help a pregnant woman, but I am not ready yet."

As she continued to babble to herself something finally clicked in the puppet's head. "Scratch on the wall, the lamp on the counter needs dusting… I'm bored… My herbs that need replenishing are used to help pregnant woman- WHAT THE HELL?!" his thoughts screamed at him as soon as he remembered what exactly he was asking for. A shocked expression crossed the usual poker-faced puppet's features and he was startled out of it when the medical woman tapped his shoulder. "What?" he demanded now cursing himself for slipping, and showing emotion to someone who he didn't give a damn about.

"U-Umm… Your herbs have been packed. Are you sure you don't them grounded for you?" she questioned with a tint of hesitation. Sasori sighed and shook his head. "How much?" he questioned as he took his money pouch out; the shopkeeper glanced down at her list and then stated the said price. The puppet shrugged and offered the money to her with not even giving another glance to her; he gathered his herb pouches and left without another word as well; why should he? She made him mad. "Che… I should kill her before we leave…" he paused and saw a fruit stand. "We need fruit." Was his last straightforward thought as he walked over to the stand to purchase some produce.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Itachi and Kisame leisurely walked in the dimly lit rooms and hallways that led them past many… busy workers and guests, and if they did care what was going on, they would flinch. Finally the two made it to a flight of stairs and once up those steps they were greeted by a large redwood door. The man who was leading them to "Mami's" room gently rapped at the door and soon a soft "come in." whispered through the door.

One of the redwood doors opened and a medium built man passed through the door, and gave the two Akatsuki members the harshest glare he could summon, but he still continued to walk away. "Was that suppose to be a glare, or a pout?" questioned Kisame; Itachi shrugged, and proceeded to walk into the room.

Once in the room, they both saw a beautiful woman lying on the bed; long raven hair flowed down her frame, and when she looked up to meet their gaze, her dark seemingly brown eyes were almost a black tint. She continued to stare at them, but received no reaction from either of the two killers. "How can I help you both?" she spoke; her voice just as welcoming and alluring as her features. "We were wondering if you have some sort of problem, or some situation that needs cleaning up." stated Kisame as he shifted his Samehada from one shoulder to the other. She smiled and sat up completely, and slowly made her way from the bed to a large desk that seemed to be made of the redwood; just like the door, and leisurely took her seat in a large chair.

"I do not see you two in months; I receive no call from Leader-sama… But here you two are asking for work. I did not even have to invite you… What is the occasion?" she inquired as she shifted through a small pile of paperwork on her desk. Itachi spoke out this time; his form depicted irritation with her coy attitude, but knew better than to kill someone for their impolite ways. "Do have anything you need help with, yes or no… If not, I am sorry to have bothered you, Mami-san." He bowed his head and lowered his hat in a sign of apology, but her voice stopped him and Kisame from turning away.

"Please. Wait, I did not know you were in such a hurry for work… I do have some problem with my side business on the next town over… One of my boys was caught with something illegal, and he lost my precious item. The police have it, and from what I heard, the said town has called upon Konoha ninjas to help them take my item to the Hokage… I can't have that, so please retrieve my item, and that will be all." She stated as she brushed her hair out of her vision. Kisame nodded and asked, "What is it?"

Mami pondered about telling the two or not, but decided to. "It is a drug that allows my girls to have immediate abortions. Some of the dumb idiots I have working for me forget 'safe sex', and end up getting pregnant. I don't need that problem, so I had one of my drug dealers make something for that problem… The only remaining problem I have is that this drug runs a risk of killing the patient… Do you still want the assignment?" Itachi and Kisame stared at Mami indifferently, but soon the Uchiha nodded, and Kisame replied, "Yeah, we'll take it. Same as usual?" Mami nodded and stated what "usually" happened. "20 percent goes to you and 80 percent goes to Leader-sama. Oh yeah, and I send a message as well, right?" Itachi nodded. She opened her desk drawer on the left, and pulled out a small stack of money.

"Since this is the first job in such a long time… I will give you 30 percent; with my love." Mami winked, and Kisame walked over to the desk to pick up the money. "Thank you for your kindness." Was his only reply; she smiled nonetheless, and then stood up from her comfy swivel chair. "Well then, if that is all you wanted to see me for, Kuroni will see you out, and also give you the instructions. The dear writes up my orders to make sure I perform spectacularly… Oh, if there is something else you would like from me… I can always cancel my next appointment." Mami offered a seductive smile with her offer, but it still didn't faze either of them. "No thank you, Mami-san, we'll be going now."

The two Akatsuki members bowed in respect to Mami and retreated out the same door with Kuroni standing right there with the said instructions. "We'll see ourselves out, thank you very much." Stated Kisame and the two were already nearing the exit before the burly man noticed they were gone. "Those damn bastards give me the creeps." He mumbled and walked back into the room which held Mami; gently shutting the door behind him.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Deidara, Hinata and Neji were planning on exploring the new city; enjoy any kind of treat they found, but Hinata's body began to feel sore and her breathing was becoming hoarse. Neji sighed, and took her in his arms. "Hinata, I thought we had an agreement that you would tell me when you're not feeling well… This is breaking the rules." He warned her under his breath. She nodded weakly, and cuddled into his warmer form. "I'm sorry Neji-kun, I really wanted to see this new town, but my body is just too tired."

The arsonist looked over his shoulder to the two Hyuugas and smiled; "Don't worry Hinata-chan, we'll most likely stay in this town for three days to stock up on supplies, and maybe Itachi and Kisame might go visit Leader's friend Mami for a job." Neji looked skeptical when he heard the two names, but didn't say anything in return about the subject. "Can we get to the inn were staying in?"

Deidara nodded and his walking paced picked up slightly and no less than five minutes later, they were standing in front of a middle class inn. "Alrighty~! Here we are. The others know where were going to stay, we just need rooms." Stated the Iwa-ninja; he walked up to the desk and mumbled a few words to the man appointing rooms, and after a moment or two passed he walked over to meet the other ninjas and grinned. "Were set; so let's get to our rooms. When the others return, we can go eat."

"That won't be necessary to wait for them. Itachi and Kisame have a job; they're going to be gone for five days. Maybe more if they need to." Neji and Deidara turned to see the puppet read head walking towards them with a plastic bag in hand. "Danna!" called out the blonde as he made his way over to Sasori and embraced him warmly. The said red head gave a half hearted return hug, and then turned to see Hinata's labored breathing.

"Get her inside. I need to help her with her illness… If it's even a sickness." He added simply. Neji shot the puppet a glare and Hinata gasped in shock. "S-Sasori-kun… D-Do you…?" she inquired timidly; he shook his head and replied, "We'll talk about it inside Hinata-chan, for now let's get you out of the cold."

They all obeyed, and made their way down a hallway, up a small flight of stairs through a small corridor, and finally reached two rooms that were connected. Deidara pulled out one of the slim keys he was given and unlocked to door. "Come on in, I'll start up the heater." He walked in first to turn on the machine and close the window. Hinata was helped in by Neji and gently placed on the foot of a bed. "Deidara, make sure the temperature is not too warm." Ordered the red head as he strolled into the room and shut the entrance door shut.

Hinata and Neji were both now seated on the bed waiting for Sasori to tell them that she was sick, or that he knew about the fetus. The said puppet turned to face the two Hyuugas with an indifferent stare, and then made his way over to them.

"While I was buying more herbs and medicine for Hinata, I realized something odd about all the ingredients: they are all used to help a woman during a pregnancy… So don't try and hide anything from me again Hinata. Are you pregnant?" he stated. Deidara dropped the teakettle he was holding, Neji turned his hardened gaze to the floor, and the said Hyuuga heiress kept her eye contact with Sasori.

"Yes, I am pregnant." Was her simple reply.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Alright! There!! It's done! Only took me forever… Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and being so patient with my procrastinating ass! Please excuse my mistakes and grammar errors, also I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**P.S:** For those who are wondering what the herbs Sasori named off are they are used to help women during pregnancies by calming stomachs, helping them rest, keeping both mother and baby healthy, so on and so forth. I thank you internet for that… See you all soon!


	4. Slowing

_**Suicide Won't Save You**_

_**Act 3: Slowing**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Look! I'm updating sooner than anyone thought, huh? Anyway, hopefully this will encourage people to resume reading and also maybe I'll get lucky and new readers will come and peek at this fic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!! … Well, I do own the child that Hinata and Itachi are having, I am not sure if it will be a boy or a girl… YOU WILL NOT KNOW UNTIL LATER! That goes for me too… Crap. All the characters respectively belong to Kishimoto, so you CANNOT sue me!

**Warning: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes; kiss scenes, hinted BL (Boy Love) and some other things not meant for kiddies! If anything else comes along I'll give another shout!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi/Hyuuga Hinata! Very cute pairing!! Also there will be some hinted Sasori/Deidara, as in boy in love with another boy! If you are uncomfortable with any of this it is your choice to stay! I DID WARN YOU!!! (Sour face)

**Summary:**In the last chapter of "Suicide Can Save You" we found out that Hinata is pregnant with Itachi's baby and her cousin Hyuuga Neji finds out. Shocking to say, Hinata does not want Itachi to know about the child, because she is scared that he will not understand, so now both Hyuugas are trying their best to keep the little baby a secret from the Akatsuki members… Unaware that someone wants the baby for themselves… Orochimaru wants the child since it has the power of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. What will it take for Hinata to have peace once again in her life, and what will Itachi say when he finds out that he is a father to be?

**Chinese Fairy: **I hope you all enjoy this ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! (Bows and chapter starts)

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**_Suicide Won't Save You_**

_**Act 3: Slowing**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"_Are you pregnant?" he stated. Deidara dropped the teakettle he was holding, Neji turned his hardened gaze to the floor, and the said Hyuuga heiress kept her eye contact with Sasori._

_"Yes, I am pregnant." Was her simple reply._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

The room fell sickly silent as Akasuna Sasori and Hyuuga Hinata kept staring into each others eyes, and both seeing that the other's mental grasp was firm. He was right and she was no longer lying. Deidara startled himself out of his stupor, and made his way closer to the group the three. "Whoa! Hold on one moment! You're joking right? Hinata-chan, you're not really pregnant are you?" he asked with a tone that held a breaking note of panic and denial. Her light lavender eyes met his for a moment and she replied with a sad smile, "No, Deidara-kun… I am pregnant with Itachi's baby. I have been for a couple months now, maybe." She chuckled lightly, but everyone knew lightly was not the term for her emotions.

"The days have been melted together. All jumbled up for my mind to lose the days, and make this seem like it's just a dream that I will wake up from without him, or her." Tears were forming in her emotion-filled orbs, and Neji quickly made it to her side to comfort his troubled cousin. Strong, warm arms encircled Hinata, and before she knew it, she broke down with tears and sobs shaking her frail form. Sasori did not move from his position in front of the broken woman, but Deidara sat on the other side of his princess to gently comb his fingers through her long locks.

"Does Itachi know?" questioned the blonde; Hinata shook her head, but Neji felt the impulse to elaborate. "She does not want to tell him in fear of him not wanting her or the infant." He stated softly. Deidara stared horrorstruck, while Sasori took in the information with his poker face. "Hinata! How could you think that?! Itachi loves you more than anything! He'll do anything for you, so I bet he'll love to have you and your kid. Hell! His kid!" he grinned in small hopes to make her feel better, but her tears kept coming; they even seem to be coming a lot faster. Sasori sighed, and shoved Neji and Deidara out of her personal space with fluent arm swipes. "Get away from her you imbeciles, she needs to breathe, and I need to check the infant." He stated, and began the physical check up.

His wooden palm was pressed to her forehead, "Slightly warm; 37.7 Celsius… A little too warm, but I can fix that." He was murmuring all his information to himself, while Hinata attempted to calm her tears. "Hinata, I need to check the fetus. You haven't been keeping to a straight diet, and your sleeping schedule could shame mine." Sasori kneeled down in front of Hinata, and gently placed his hands onto her small stomach. The hands began to faintly glow blue and a warm sensation passed through the Hyuuga's torso.

Neji inched closer to his cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "How long ago did you find out about the fetus?" asked Sasori to Neji as Hinata felt the blue light apply more pressure to her belly. The older Hyuuga calculated the long days of worrying about his cousin; the hard times when she was in pain, but he wasn't allowed to help her; all his anxiety and over-protective feelings gave him the answer easily.

"The day after Itachi and Hinata left for the festival, and returned. I sensed the fetus in her and realized she was pregnant. That was two and a half months ago. Almost three months now." He stated while brushing back a stray strand of his chocolate brown locks. Sasori absently nodded at the information, and continued applying more blur energy into his exam. "The baby is not in any danger, but you will need to tell me everything from now on. Any discomfort, any problem, anything at all. I need to know. From now on, I am your designated doctor, and you need to trust me and all of us more." The blue warm light dispersed from her stomach, and his index finger was used to raise her chin so their eyes could meet.

"We won't tell Itachi. It's not our job; it's yours, but that doesn't mean that we will let you hurt," he paused to gently pull back a strand of her lavender locks. "Yourself or your baby. Deidara, Neji, and I will not fill his place, we'll only watch over you until it's his turn." By the time the red head was done was done talking, Hinata crumpled into his arm, and hugged him close. Her tears were building up again, so Sasori took the time to give his lover and Neji the look that dead paned, "Now you can coddle her." Deidara ran over to Hinata's left side and Sasori's right while Neji took her right side and leaned more to her side than Sasori's.

"This is going to be a long 26 weeks." The red head sighed to himself.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

The mission was not going well. It had been three days since Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame left Hanatatsu and two idiots on separate occasions tried to mug them or kill them for their "fashionable" cloaks, and it had ended up with them killing seven people total, having to bury those seven people, now their cloaks were now stained with blood, and as soon as they reach their destination, a village named Taosamura their luck had run dry.

The two Akatsuki members were now hidden within a rice field where the back of the village was apparently located; Kisame was sitting in the water where rice stocks playing with a small bubble of water, while Itachi was swirling a small cloud of despair and suffering right over his seething head. "Of all the damn ninjas in the Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) the foolish Hokage had to get the damn blonde brat and her group to accept the mission to retrieve the goods… It had to be when were on the same damn mission in the same damn VILLAGE!" seethed the Uchiha. If someone else was seeing this scene, they would think the man was whispering harshly, but Kisame knew he was yelling. The said blue skinned man dropped the ball of floating liquid and sighed, "Calm down, there's nothing to freak about. All we need to do is find the captured idiot, find where the shinobis' of this village put the drug and we take the drug before someone sees and get out of here before the nine tailed brat notices. There's no way they'll find us if we're careful." He offered his partner, but ducked immediately after his last sentence ended as a kunai flew over his head, missing his blue hair.

"Shut up blue boy, or next time my aim will be lower." Stated Itachi in a calmer tone which seem scare Kisame more than his yelling. "Alright, change your appearance and hide that slab of metal. We're going. Now." He growled out the last word and formed the seal form a transformation. A puff of smoke exploded where Itachi was crouched, and when it cleared his long raven hair had been cropped to end in spikes by the bottom of his earlobe, his harsh cold eyes had been changed into soft rounder orbs, and his body was now a few inches shorter in height. "Hurry up you fish, or I'll make you go pick up the shipment yourself." Stated Itachi while discarding his Akatsuki cloak in a small bush hugging the field of rice plants.

Kisame quickly nodded, and formed the same hand sign Itachi did; the same puff of smoke surrounded him and his form completely changed when the smoke cleared. His baby blue skin was now a light tan, his gills were gone and replaced by faded blue lines, and he also lost half a head in height. "There. I look human… ish." He added lamely as he saw his reflection in the water he was ankle deep in. Itachi nodded and rolled his eyes as he removed himself from the hiding place in the rice field and made his way onto the main road into Taosamura. Kisame seem to be pouting as he discarded his cloak and Samehada with Itachi's cloak in the same bush and thought to himself, "I miss my blue skin already…"

The two continued into Taosamura just as the afternoon rush of buying the ingredients for dinner began, and Itachi inwardly smirked. "Perfect, the streets will be crowded, a lot of Chakra will be mixed together, and we will go unnoticed." Thought Itachi as he lowered his Chakra level even more to make extra sure no annoying shinobi could sense the two serial killers. The ex-blue skinned man felt his partner drop his energy even more, and quickly followed to drop his own. "Ao, where is the police station located that temporarily holds inmates before sentencing?" inquired Itachi swerving through the crowd, and flawlessly avoiding hitting any busybody wife out for groceries. Kisame felt his eyebrow twitch as Itachi teased the sullen man who was missing his BLUE skin and gills.

"Well Shotaro, the police station is located close by the hospital at the end of the street three blocks over." Replied the smug Kisame as he sensed Itachi's energy spike slightly.

Itachi remembers the wonderful flashback of when Deidara joined the Akatsuki, and what their discussion surrounded as Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and himself made their way back to their hideout after recruiting the blonde loudmouth; he unconsciously let out a feral growl. "Then let's get going blue boy. I want to get back to the others, so they can save your ass from being skinned alive." Itachi added as he walked down the street with a paler Kisame following a few feet behind him.

The police station was isolated in its very own block, and looked as if its entire force was away early for dinner. The front door was a large arch that screamed the architect was trying to show off instead of building a real station to house criminals, and the windows were large enough for an elephant to sneak out of. Wonderful. The Uchiha and his partner walked into the oversized entrance, and made their way to the main desk. There seated behind a large desk was seated a young brunette female that had large chocolate brown eyes and beautiful skin that could derail any man looking at her; except for the two men in front of her. "Good afternoon ma'am, my name is Shotaro," Kisame bit back a chuckle, "I was wondering where you kept the recently captured inmates. We were called from Hanatatsu, because a client of ours was recently apprehended, and we need to talk to him." Itachi spoke fluently, leaving the woman clearly speechless.

Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish would sucking in water, and soon found her voice that sounded off key as she replied, "Umm I-I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are over, and the inmates are to remain in their cells unless an officer removes them for interrogation, sentencing, or movement to another facility." Her voice was weak while she stated this, so Itachi and Kisame knew they could easily sway her. Kisame glanced at the clock on the wall behind the secretary and then to his partner. "We need to wrap this up." Itachi nodded once to Kisame, and then returned his gaze to the young woman. She gasped when their eyes met; chocolate brown eye were caught like a deer in the headlight as deep red eyes that seemed sharp as shattered glass shook her core and silenced her entirely.

Kisame appeared behind the young woman as she lost consciousness and slumped into his waiting arms. "You swoon all of them into submission. You better hope I don't tell Hinata-chan that you manage to flirt with all our innocent bystanders." Joked to ex-blue skinned man as he moved around the desk towards the ladies bathroom where he just dropped her into the separate room. Itachi ignored him, and picked up a discarded clipboard on the desk. "Our guys is in cell 23, and is confiscated goods are located in evidence room B. I'll go get the drugs, and you take of the man." Kisame's joking creases on his face dispersed as soon as Itachi spoke of their mission and nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll be out in 10 minutes; maybe less if the guy hasn't been fed." In a blink of an eye the two disappeared; the bathroom door shut closed, since Kisame was holding it open, and the now useless clipboard fell onto the now unoccupied desk.

The Taosamura Police Station was completely empty as Itachi made his way to the evidence room located on the second floor of the building to pick up their target, and all he could muse over was that his father would have never allowed security in his station to be so lax. "Evidence Room B" a plaque read on the side of a door, and all Itachi had to do was jingle the door knob slightly, and the thing opened easily. "This is too easy." He thought to himself as he walked cautiously into the room and he saw all of the evidence from at least 12 other cases, and his drugs were right there on the second shelf to his left.

He grabbed it expecting to hear someone come up behind him, but no one came. "Maybe the police think that we're after the criminal, and not the drugs." Itachi considered while shutting the door behind him, and he began running to where the prisoners were being held on the first sub level of the building. "Kisame you best not screw this up." Growled Itachi inwardly as he flew down the stairs and finally reached below street level. The Uchiha froze as he felt Kisame's Chakra level spike considerably, but threw himself into a running form a second later as he sped down the hall and found the cell that held their needed dead man.

"You're late Uchiha Itachi. We thought that you left your partner here to die." Spoke a calm voice that reminded Itachi of silver. From the shadows a silver haired man appeared with a young man with a large hooded gray jacket covering his form. Kisame was on the floor with their target already dead, and his lower abdomen was bleeding; not as bad as Itachi thought it was. Two young men were situated in the same cell of Kisame, and Itachi cursed silently as a young boy with short spiky blonde hair took a step forward and demanded, almost snarled harshly, "Where is Hinata-chan and Neji?"

Itachi calmly shut his eyes a replied coolly, "I don't know." Just as he finished his sentence, Uzumaki Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged at the exiled Uchiha.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Hinata is something wrong?" inquired Deidara as the young exiled heiress paused her eating with the spoon inches from her mouth. "Oh no, it's just I suddenly got a chill." She replied sheepishly. "It's probably still a little cold in the room; give me a moment, I'll turn up the heat." Spoke Hyuuga Neji as he stood from his spot on the bed and placed his bowl of jumbled food down and made his way to the heater.

As Deidara returned to eating his food, Neji was tinkering with the heater, and Sasori was crushing more herbs for the pregnant woman, Hinata thought to herself, "I hope that's all it was."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Well, everyone, I updated soon than before, and I actually feel like this story is getting me back into the rhythm of typing fics. I missed it, and I have a lot of ideas, but I need to update all the stories a have, starting with this one. As for a few things, Itachi and Kisame are calling each other names that are basically joking with the other, "Ao" is blue; I wanted to tease Kisame since he lost his blue skin for the sake of not getting caught, and "Shotaro" is a very manly name in Japan. I thought it would be funny, because Itachi just looks so feminine and not as manly as his partner, but we all don't mind do we?

I didn't elaborate what Deidara said to Itachi when he joined the Akatsuki, so here is a little omake right here! Enjoy the little thing!!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Four men were following a long road that ensured them all that as soon as they reached the end, that they will be at their hideout. Sasori ignored the blonde beside him, Kisame listened to the younger boy amused at how he could babble about anything and the topic he was rambling on now was priceless. Itachi was walking beside Kisame and his right eyebrow was twitching while their newest member was digging his shallow grave with words. "I never really met anyone who looked more feminine than me before. Sasori-Danna-" he was cut off by the said puppet, "Don't call me that."

Deidara ignored him and continued, "Does look very pretty, I can admit that, but you seem to also hold that sense of pretty charm that only most girls can hold." He paused and placed his index finger onto his lower lip. "Aren't you glad your parents didn't name you something like Shotaro?" the blonde thought aloud, and Kisame used all his willpower not to burst out laughing right then and there. The corners of Sasori's lips turned up slightly at the thought of the young Uchiha with that very masculine name. Itachi was left considering how much he would have to pay if he killed their new member, and what Leader would've done to him. Damn, he'd have to let the blonde live, but that doesn't mean the annoying teen couldn't suffer while he was alive. An evil grin graced Itachi's lips. They will have many interesting years to come; oh yes they will.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chinese Fairy:** I know I know, simple, short, almost dumb, but that's how I saw it. Well, you all know the drill! Read, review and excuse me for my grammar errors and mistakes. Thank you very much, and I will TRY to get the next chapter up soon! Thank you once again!!!!


	5. Payment

_**Suicide Won't Save You**_

_**Act 4: Payment**_

**Chinese Fairy: **I am sorry everyone for my lack of updating. I wish I had a better reason, but like I said; the manga and anime have ROYALLY pissed me off and it makes me not even want to continue my stories. HOWEVER, since a lot of people want this story updated, I can't exactly be a B***H to all of you. Here ya go~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!! … Well, I do own the child that Hinata and Itachi are having, I am not sure if it will be a boy or a girl… YOU WILL NOT KNOW UNTIL LATER! That goes for me too… Crap. All the characters belong to Kishimoto, so you CANNOT sue me!

**Warning: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes; kiss scenes, hinted BL (Boy Love) and some other things not meant for kiddies! If anything else comes along I'll give another shout!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi/Hyuuga Hinata! Very cute pairing!! Also there will be some hinted Sasori/Deidara, as in boy in love with another boy! If you are uncomfortable with any of this it is your choice to stay! I DID WARN YOU!!! (Sour face)

**Summary:**In the last chapter of "Suicide Can Save You" we found out that Hinata is pregnant with Itachi's baby and her cousin Hyuuga Neji finds out. Shocking to say, Hinata does not want Itachi to know about the child, because she is scared that he will not understand, so now both Hyuugas are trying their best to keep the little baby a secret from the Akatsuki members… Unaware that someone wants the baby for themselves… Orochimaru wants the child since it has the power of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. What will it take for Hinata to have peace once again in her life, and what will Itachi say when he finds out that he is a father to be?

**Chinese Fairy: **I hope you all enjoy this ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! (Bows and chapter starts)

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Suicide Won't Save You**_

_**Act 4: Payment**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_A young boy with short spiky blonde hair took a step forward and demanded, almost snarled harshly, "Where is Hinata-chan and Neji?"_

_Itachi calmly shut his eyes a replied coolly, "I don't know." Just as he finished his sentence, Uzumaki Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged at the exiled Uchiha._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Itachi easily dodged the younger man's attack and in a puff of smoke he avoided the roundhouse kick from Kakashi. The hooded figure which remained silent flexed his arms toward the Uchiha and small flying insects began moving towards him. Itachi saw this and immediately began forming signs. "Katon. Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (1) with the final sign, flames expelled from his mouth and disintegrated any signs of the bugs.

Kakashi, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba flashed out of the range of his attack and reappeared at the entrance of the holding block. With this chance, Itachi quickly moved to Kisame's bleeding form and gave it a good kick in the side. "Oof!" groaned the shark and Itachi kneeled down to his partner's form. "I have the drug. We need to leave now before more attention is called to us." He stated and the now blue skinned Kisame nodded. "Sure, just let me take a limb from Blondie and we're good." He commented. The raven haired Uchiha glared at him and replied icily, "If you hurt him, Hinata will never forgive us."

There was a split second pause before Kisame sighed inaudibly. "Fine… Let's go." He stood from his place, only to crouch down as a savage punch from Naruto nearly collided with his right cheek. A grin appeared on his face and he chuckled, "Woo! That hat nearly flew off… My turn." His grin turned sadistic as his gleaming teeth appeared in his smile. One moment he was crouching next to Itachi, the next he was slamming his knee into Naruto's chest. The young man gasped in pain as his ribs cracked and soon his back was concaving the opposite wall. Kiba watched in horror as Naruto was flung into the wall and now slumped against the damaged part of the building.

"Now Itachi!" called Kisame and the said Uchiha appeared in front of Kakashi with his same stoic face. "I do not wish to attack you if I am not ordered to. We have what we need, so there is no reason for us to stay here. Let us go and none of you will perish from Amaterasu." (2) The threat was there and Kakashi knew of the fearsome attack thanks to Jiraiya's report when Kisame and Itachi first attempted to kidnap Naruto.

A moment passed then the Copy-ninja replied, "You know we cannot let you escape. The moment you flee we will be at your heels. You will pay for kidnapping Konoha Ninjas." Their eyes met and for a brief second; charcoal colored orbs retained their colors, until they both murmured, "Sharingan."

Both their retinas swirled black and red until three commas appeared for their Sharingans. Hand seals were flying from both of them and while Itachi unleashed another Goukakyuu no Jutsu (1), Kakashi countered with the same attack he stole from Kisame. "Suikoudan no Jutsu!" (3) The water appeared from the three water faucets and the sprinkler system above their heads and soon the projectile extinguished the fire.

While the two continued attacking with Ninjutsus, Kiba and Shino both rushed over to Naruto's injured form and were relieved when they found him still conscious. "Come on Naruto. We have to get out of this floor. If those two continue firing off attacks, the oxygen in the area is gonna run out and we'll all die!" cried Kiba as he lifted the blonde ninja onto his back. Naruto gazed at the fight of Itachi and Kakashi with glazed eyes. Cursing himself for being thrown around by an overgrown fish!

"I… I'm not runnin'…" he gasped to his comrades and he shoved his injured form off of Kiba and threw himself into the battle of the Copy-Nin and the Uchiha Prodigy. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (4) he shouted and seven copies of himself appeared to unleash a barrage of kicks and punches directed to the Uchiha.

Itachi easily dodged the attacks that seem to make his moves even more flawless and with one small opening from the clones, he changed to offensive and dispersed of the hindrances. Turning to gaze at Kakashi and Naruto, he said softly, "You really hate me don't you?" his question took Kakashi by surprise, but the teacher didn't show it.

Naruto, however, replied quickly, "Of course I do! You took away my friends! Hinata is gone with Neji following her and Sasuke is still chasing after you for killing his family!" the anger in his voice made Itachi's ease slightly and the next statement struck the optimistic youth even more.

"You do not have to worry about Sasuke chasing me anymore." The vague sentence made Naruto pause, but Kakashi stiffened. "You… You didn't." he murmured. Itachi met his gaze and replied, "I wish I did, but it was not me."

Everything finally clicked in Naruto's mind as he realized what the two were talking about. "No… No way… YOU'RE LYING!" he screamed and while his screaming fit was occurring, blood red Chakra began manifesting around him. Kakashi cursed and immediately turned to the other two Rookie 9 teams members. "KIBA! SHINO! You guys get out of here! Naruto is losing control over the Kyuubi and I can't stop him and protect you!" the order was clear and the two boys from Kurenai's team vanished.

He turned to Naruto and paled as he counted six Chakra tails swirling and curling around Naruto's backside. Itachi continued to stare at the young man as his anger controlled his Chakra; leaving no room for sanity. "You cared for my brother and he betrayed you… How much are you willing to sacrifice to get even with me?" he asked. Itachi received no answer and the Kyuubi host rushed towards him.

If he was a millisecond off, Itachi would have lost his face to the talons now replacing finger nails of Naruto's hands and he swiftly landed next to Kisame. "Leave now. I'm going to unleash Amaterasu." He commented and the Shark man disappeared as well. Itachi closed his eyes, confident that he could summon his Mangekyou Sharingan before Naruto could touch him and he was true to his moves. When Itachi opened his eyes to reveal his Bloodline Limit, Naruto was now only closing in on him. With lightning fast hand seals, the Uchiha Prodigy summoned black flames the slowly began licking their way towards Naruto then a short burst sent them flying towards the fearless boy.

"NARUTO!" shouted the Copy-Nin and he flashed over to grab his student and disappeared with him. Itachi stood in his position for a moment seeing the damage of his attack and allowed himself a moment of feeling the excruciating pain from using so much energy. As the flames around him died down, Kisame entered the holding cell area in a puff of smoke and saw that the room was now missing bars to confine prisoners and half of the wall that was holding the man they came to kill.

"Are you okay?" asked the ex-Mist ninja. Itachi didn't reply to the question, but replied, "We have the goods and the enemy is gone. Let's go before they regroup and begin hunting us." The shark man knew that his partner wasn't going to answer him and sighed, "Yeah, let's go."

The two ran out of the area by using the new hole in the wall and they vanished as fast as they could out of Taosamura.

Kiba and Shino soon found Kakashi and Naruto on the outskirts of town with the Copy-Ninja hugging his student close. Upon closer inspection, they saw the long jagged claw marks that now raked over the older man's body and how he had burns on him that could only come from their friend. "Is he okay?" spoke Kiba as he sat down close to Naruto's unconscious form. The silver haired teacher shook his head and gazed down at the sleeping blonde.

"He used up a lot of Chakra and he is mentally exhausted." He stated to the Inuzuka clan member and quietly thought to himself. 'Was that cruel statement of Sasuke's death the truth or was he just tormenting Naruto? If so… then what did he mean by he wished he did…?' he turned his gaze up to the clouds and his grasp on Naruto tightened.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"This rain is really coming down, huh?" questioned Neji as Hinata ran a comb through his long chocolate brown hair. She nodded then added, "I really hope Itachi and Kisame do not get caught in it…" He sighed and leaned against his dear cousin still being mindful of her belly. "They've been gone for six days already… I hope he gets back soon otherwise Sasori is gonna have to stick you with an I.V to ensure you eat something." He commented and she squinted her eyes in a way someone does when they have eaten something sour.

"I really hope he won't." her arms encircled his shoulders and the two exiled Hyuugas watched the rain pour onto Hanatatsu. The front door opened and Deidara and Sasori walked in; interrupted their moment with groceries in hand. "We're back!" cried Deidara and he turned to the two cousins. "How's it going, un?" he asked while placing the paper bag in his hand down on the dinning table.

Neji removed himself from Hinata's hold and reversed their position so he could comb her hair. "Nothing eventful." He replied and the teeth of the comb smoothly threaded out of her hair. Hinata smiled and replied, "I hope the rain didn't cause too much trouble for you. I'll put on some tea for you." She stated, but Neji gently held her in place. "No you don't. You're staying here and I'll get the tea ready."

The Hyuuga genius stood up from his place and waltzed over to the kitchen where he began boiling water in a pot. "Here," he said while tossing the blonde ex-Iwa Ninja the comb. "Take care of her hair." He ordered, but Deidara was already moving towards his Princess. "You know I don't mind taking care of your hair, Hinata-chan…" he murmured and she nodded.

Sasori returned to the main room where everyone was with a small pouch of herbs in hand. "She needs to drink her daily tea, so mix this in." the red head gave Neji the small pouch and the younger man pulled out the cups. "Do you know when those two will be back?" he asked as he sprinkled into the cups tealeaves. Sasori glanced at the clock and replied smoothly, "They should have been back by now…" his voice faded and his eyes glazed over as a familiar Chakra source appeared at the border of his senses.

"They're back." He breathed and he rushed out of hotel room. Neji almost followed, but the kettle began whistling and he knew he had to keep his calm for Hinata. At least until her boyfriend came back.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sasori appeared right in front of his two comrades just at the entrance of Hanatatsu Village and quickly began examining the two. "You used a lot of Chakra, Itachi… I'm going to have bedridden for a few days. Kisame, I'm going to need to suture the two lacerations on your torso." He spoke while removing their cloaks from Kisame's arm. The two nodded and the small group silently made their way back to the hotel room.

The moment Itachi entered the hotel room Hinata rushed to his side and enveloped him in a hug. The two of them stood rooted in that position for an endless moment then he hesitantly returned the hug. "I missed you." She murmured into his chest and he just pulled her closer.

Sasori and Kisame sidestepped the pair and made their way to the dinning table where the red head was pulling out a surgical needle and thread from his bag and the shark man sat down in one of the chairs with his body heavily slumping against the seat. Deidara and Neji walked over to greet the two and also to subtly offer help with anything. "Deidara," stated Itachi. The blonde turned to him and read the expression. "I'll contact Mami-san now and tell her you're back." Deidara replied and walked out of the room to the bedroom he shared with Sasori.

The said red head turned his attention back to the Uchiha and Hyuuga. "Hinata, why don't you set him in your room for tonight and I'll come in later with some medicine to help aid his rest." The puppet stated and the young lady nodded happily. "Yes, okay." Neji took Itachi's other side and the three made their way to the other bedroom on the opposite side of the hotel room.

Sasori and Kisame remained silent for the most part of cleaning the needle and readying it for skin sewing. "Do you need a local to numb the pain?" question the puppet master. The Shark glanced at the two wounds and shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

A moment passed then a loud yelp sounded throughout the hotel floor. "What the hell, Sasori?!"

"You said no anesthetics. No take backs."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Hmm… it seems that Itachi and Kisame had a situation with the Kyuubi… Zetsu, do you know where they are now?" asked a shadowed figure with several piercings decorating his nose, lower lip, and ears. A moment later, the said being replied, "Hanatatsu, sir."

Silence filled the dark chamber then, "Send Hidan and Kakuzu out to visit them."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Okay then, I hope this is all right and I'm sorry that there is no real excuse for my year of absence. If you are all still waiting for this chapter and story, then I have to stop making you all pay for the mangaka's stupidity and at least finish this story for you all! This will now be known as a A.U and I will have similar things from the manga slip into the fic… Overall, still an Alternate Universe now.

See ya all soon!


	6. Uninvited

_**Suicide Won't Save You**_

_**Act 5: Uninvited**_

**Chinese Fairy: **I am sorry everyone for my lack of updating. I wish I had a better reason, but like I said; the manga and anime have ROYALLY pissed me off and it makes me not even want to continue my stories. HOWEVER, since a lot of people want this story updated, I can't exactly be a B***H to all of you. Here ya go~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! … Well, I do own the child that Hinata and Itachi are having, I am not sure if it will be a boy or a girl… YOU WILL NOT KNOW UNTIL LATER! That goes for me too… Crap. All the characters belong to Kishimoto, so you CANNOT sue me!

**Warning: **Suicide attempts, blood, fight scenes; kiss scenes, hinted BL (Boy Love) and some other things not meant for kiddies! If anything else comes along I'll give another shout!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi/Hyuuga Hinata! Very cute pairing! Also there will be some hinted Sasori/Deidara, as in boy in love with another boy! If you are uncomfortable with any of this it is your choice to stay! I DID WARN YOU! (Sour face)

**Summary:**In the last chapter of "Suicide Can Save You" we found out that Hinata is pregnant with Itachi's baby and her cousin Hyuuga Neji finds out. Shocking to say, Hinata does not want Itachi to know about the child, because she is scared that he will not understand, so now both Hyuugas are trying their best to keep the little baby a secret from the Akatsuki members… Unaware that someone wants the baby for themselves… Orochimaru wants the child since it has the power of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. What will it take for Hinata to have peace once again in her life, and what will Itachi say when he finds out that he is a father to be?

**Chinese Fairy: **I hope you all enjoy this ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! (Bows and chapter starts)

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Suicide Won't Save You**_

_**Act 5: Uninvited**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"_Hmm… it seems that Itachi and Kisame had a situation with the Kyuubi… Zetsu, do you know where they are now?" asked a shadowed figure with several piercings decorating his nose, lower lip, and ears. A moment later, the said being replied, "Hanatatsu, sir."_

_Silence filled the dark chamber then, "Send Hidan and Kakuzu out to visit them."_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Hinata happily tended to her lover as he continued to recuperate from the fatigue of using the Amaterasu. She brought him tea, urged him to eat the small meals she presented him and just kept him company while he laid in bed. On the third day of resting, she rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat while his large hand swept through her long indigo locks.

Neither said anything, but that was more than okay with each other. They didn't need to constantly talk, so most of their time was spent in comfortable silence. It was late morning so everyone was up and about. Deidara and Neji went to get the food, while Sasori took the liberty to clean up their cloaks and was now attempting to purchase material to make pitch-black cloaks with blood red clouds for Hinata and Neji.

They were part of their group and since Hinata was now pregnant, they would need to give her something that will keep her warm and dry for the seasons ahead of them. The only problem occurs when a mission comes up for either Itachi or him. Partners go everywhere with one another and it will be too risking to let the Hyuugas stay in a city since they are still "hostages of four Akatsuki members".

The red head let out an inaudible sigh and left the material and quilting store with a bag full of supplies. _I'm going to have to sew the clouds onto the cloak myself, but it will be worth it if it keeps small fry bandits away from her._

His feet tracked him to the room they were all staying in and allowed himself entrance. Kisame's Chakra was still in his room and he was possibly still sleeping. Neji and Deidara still haven't returned, and the two lovebirds were in their room. Sasori smiled a small smile and moved to the table that acted as dinning room furniture and immediately started working on the cloaks.

"Work, work, and more work. I'd say it was troublesome, but for our Princess, nothing is." He commented and began measuring the cloth for cloaks.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Deidara and Neji walked into the hotel room and saw Sasori working on black material with white chalk used for lines to inform him where to cut. Without looking up, the puppet master spoke, "Neji, come here and let me measure you. I need to get a perfect sized cloak for you ready as soon as possible."

The said Hyuuga gave his bag over to the blonde and did as he was told. He walked over to Sasori and allowed the puppet to check his height, width and should length. "Why do you need them done as soon as possible? Are we leaving soon?" Neji questioned.

Sasori moved back and wrote down the collected measurements before answering. "We would all need to move soon since you and Hinata are wanted from Konoha. Not to mention, we are too close to the city where Itachi and Kisame were spotted. If we want to maintain a low profile, we are going to need to leave."

Neji nodded and glanced at the room that held his cousin. "Have they come out yet?" he asked. Sasori shook his head while cutting the cloth. He's a puppet maker and he may not cloth them like normal humans would, but he knows how to sew and tend to clothing.

No sooner had Neji asked his question, Hinata walked out with two empty teacups and a hand pressed to her stomach. The brunette sensed something wrong. He moved to her side and asked in a hushed whisper, "What is it?" she shook her head and didn't respond for a moment, then murmured, "I feel like I'm going to throw up…" a whimper past her lips before she ran down the hall and into the bathroom.

Sasori followed, as did Deidara; Neji managed to enter the bathroom before the door shut. Hinata was gagging and her hair acted as a curtain hiding her retching from the others. Neji, being the gentleman that he was raised as, pulled her hair out the way and the red head slipped closer to her with his hands already glowing a faint blue.

No one spoke for several minutes and in that time, Hinata stopped throwing up and her breathing began to regulate. Deidara offered Neji a glass of water, and he passed it to his cousin who took small gulps; appreciating how it made her throat feel better.

Sasori pulled away from his patient with a slight frown. "You haven't been eating as well as the baby and your body would like and in connection to your eating habits you're going through morning sickness." He said and turned to Deidara. "Boil some water and get a tablespoon's worth of the herbs into a cup. The bag with the blue string." He ordered and without another moment, the blonde disappeared.

Hinata pulled away from the rim of the toilet and resting into her cousin's chest tiredly. "… I have, been eating better than before…" she murmured in a breathless tone. The red head nodded, "Yes, but at the same time we have mended your imbalance of eating meals, you need to maintain the proper pattern of eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Some pregnant mothers could pass through pregnancy without vomiting, but you need to eat healthy.

"Also, if we want to make sure the baby is healthy, you cannot have any drinks that contain caffeine; a substance found in some teas and coffee. You don't drink alcohol, so I'm not concerned and none of us smoke. Just focus on the caffeine and try eating more healthy meals and you can pass the uncomfortable side effects of morning sickness."

She nodded and stood with the help of Neji. "I can still drink the tea you are giving me, correct?" she asked while using the last of the water in the cup to rinse her mouth. The puppet master nodded again. "Yes, that is especially used for pregnant women. It gives you energy and will act as your multivitamin during the next 25 weeks."

The three made it out of the bathroom and down the hall where Deidara was now seeping the hot water into the cup of tea for their princess. As they lead her to a seat, Neji saw something that made his blood run cold. "Hinata," he whispered.

She moved her gaze to stare at him in bewilderment. "Yes, Ni-san?" she replied. He blinked once, and then twice before speaking again. "Your stomach is beginning to show." he whispered. Deidara was immediately by his side to see from the Hyuuga genius's point of view and low and behold, there was now small rounding of her once flat lower torso against her semi tight shirt.

"Oh, shit…" he hissed. Sasori saw this as well and sighed, "We all knew this was going to happen. Just start wearing larger asexual shirts and you should be fine. Deidara and I will obtain some clothes before we leave." They noticed that Hinata was still in shock of hearing she was beginning to show and slowly her hands roamed hesitantly over her stomach area. _When did you get so big that I didn't even notice, little one?_ Her lips broke out into a dazzling smile and the three saw it. She was glowing.

It is the same glow that a woman is wrapped in when she is pregnant. It is a dim glow that is closest compared to the clouds in the sky as the morning sun is beginning to touch the horizon and the light is reflecting the soon to be yellow sun's golden rays. The clouds are the medium and the sun is the source of light that works as the "paint" on the "medium".

The moment was cut short as Itachi and Kisame entered the living room and dinning room. Itachi was dressed in his usual attire short of his cloak as well as Kisame, but his shirt was missing. This allowed Hinata to see the stark white contrasts of the bandages on his chest from where he was injured from the mission.

She gasped and Kisame already saw the storm approaching him; on one hand, Hinata was concerned for him and on the other hand, Itachi's glare for worrying her. _Shit,_ was all he thought before speaking, "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks, Princess. I'm fine." He chuckled and turned to Deidara, "Do we have anything to eat?" he changed the subject before it could even be brought up.

Neji nodded and pointed to the small refrigerator. "We all have bento boxes for lunch. Sasori and I will be making dinner."

Kisame smiled a large grin that showed all of his teeth and moved to get his lunch. Itachi stared down at his love seated in her chair and smiled; it was more like only one corner of his mouth was turning up for a pre smile, but that was the closest he would smile while the others were around Hinata and himself. "I'll get us our lunches as well," he stated to her and moved to get two boxes away from the blue skinned man before he ate them as well. _His appetite has always been… monstrous._ He thought and picked up two pair of chopsticks as well.

The two men sat down at the table while Deidara, Sasori, and Neji also went to grab their lunches and also joined the group at the table. _A makeshift family if I ever saw one,_ thought Neji and he bit into his tempura bento.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

As promised, asexual tops were brought to Hinata and they kept anyone from seeing the rounded difference. Neji's cloak was completed a few days ago and Hinata's was almost finished as well. As soon as it was done and they all replenished their supplies once more, they will leave the city of Hanatatsu behind and never return.

Itachi was fully healed, but made no attempt to leave Hinata alone. They spent more time going on walks and appearing to the "normal" world as a couple enjoying their time together. He was more relaxed in public since no one really paid attention to a couple, so he allowed her to hold his hand and pull him along as she looked at stalls offering trinkets and other goodies. He even bought her some candy, which she indulged in. Hinata attempted to offer him the small teardrop shaped hard candy, but he denied it. "It was for your, enjoy it. We will not be returning to another large city for a long time." He said and she accepted his words.

Their strolls took them on repeated visits down the same streets and through parks, but different time of the day offered different entertainment. Early morning was for grocery and shopping for the home, while later in the day was used to promote a festive setting in games and more kinds of food and desserts.

Kisame and Deidara were walking back from the part of town where they purchased many objects used in the same sentence as weapons and were now on the way back to the hotel room. Deidara sighed and grumbled, "My back is killing me from all the crap you had to buy for Samehada. I thought you said it was a 'maintain itself' sword and all you had to do was feed it your energy or Chakra of enemies. Why do you need to sharpen the damn thing?"

The shark man grinned and replied, "It is a bonus for Samehada for its teeth to slice through its enemies like butter. If the Kyuubi wasn't important to our Princess, then Samehada would have enjoyed the taste of Nine Tails," he remarked. They made their way up the stairs, but Kisame paused mid step. This caught the blonde's attention and he turned around to face his sempai.

"What's wrong?" he asked Kisame's eyes focused on something out the window and his coal black eyes roamed over the object of his attention. A moment later he returned to walking up the stairs. "It was nothing, kid. Come on, we need to finish preparing to get out of this city. It's getting to crowded." He offered and Deidara looked a little perplexed, but he didn't press the matter.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Two forms dressed in black melted into the night sky and they stood far away from the hotel. "Kisame saw us from there. His eyes are that sharp. Pretty hypocritical for a shark, huh?" questioned a silver haired man. His masked partner nodded, "Yes, but we know they are still here. The moment they leave this city, we'll stop by for a hello." Replied the masked figure. Their forms disappeared from the roof and into the night.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Hinata left the bathroom and was nearing her room shared with Itachi and paused when she heard the whispering of Sasori, Kisame and Itachi. "I sensed them. Leader must want to know what is keeping us from our jobs." Offered Kisame.

Sasori spoke next, Hinata had to focus in hearing his response. "If he just wants an update from us, he wouldn't be using Hidan and Kakuzu as messengers. Something is coming or is already in place," whether or not there was more to say she didn't know, but Itachi stated loud enough for her to hear, "Whatever their purpose is, we'll find out when we meet them. Let's go to bed. Hinata is tired and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The sounds of chairs scraping the floor echoed in the night and she knew they felt her standing there. The scraping would never have happen if they weren't hinting she needed to go to her room. The indigo haired beauty slipped into her room and moved lay down on the bed. She didn't need to cover herself, since Itachi suddenly appeared by her side already in bed with her and he was pulling the covers over both of them.

"We will wake up tomorrow morning early and leave before the sun rises. Best go to sleep now." He said quietly and she only nodded in return. He turned off the only light source in the room and they fell into darkness. She was hesitant in her action, but Hinata moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest. She would blame it on her hormones, but she wanted him close to her. It was addictive to have his hands on her. _I've never felt as safe anywhere else before he came along…_ she thought in a slight daze; _she was falling asleep. _Itachi thought as her eyelids were blinking slowly before they shut closed for a night's sleep.

His right arm pulled her form closer and allowed his body heat to keep her warm and he hoped it made her feel safe. _Hidan and Kakuzu are in the city, the only way we could avoid trouble is by meeting with Leader and informing him of our status. _He forehead creased slightly as he thought of the trouble impending on the four of them.

After their death and the visit of Hell, the four Akatsuki members came together to discuss the possibility of leaving their organization and had all come to the same conclusion.

They were ready to leave the group. Ever since Hinata and Neji joined their usual two partners and no more than two people policy, the four have changed their rules and have stayed together; now with the Hyuugas with them, their policy has changed and now their ways of life were about ready to change as well. Money is something they needed and Leader paid them for their work. Possibly they could find an easy replacement for income, but the problem lies with the dangers that will follow the six of them if they abandoned the Akatsuki. Two factions would be after them: Konoha and Akatsuki. _The end of this would be ugly,_ he thought bitterly, then looked down to his sleeping lover, _but she is worth it to us all._ With that he fell into the light sleep he always entered. This light sleep allowed him to be aware of anything unusual preparing to fall on the group and the next second he would be ready for anything.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As promised, the groups finally left the city of Hanatatsu before dawn and made their way out of the city limits. The path they chose was littered with trees dotted here and there along the side of the road and soon they entered a forest. The Akatsuki members knew Hidan and Kakuzu were close and ready to greet them, the only way they could help the situation was by meeting their other members of their organization in secret.

The sky was lighting up as the sun was trying to catch up with the group; night blue was melting into lighter colors and soon tints of orange were littering the sky.

Hinata was walking side by side with Neji enjoying a small talk. They were both garbed in their new cloaks and she was smiling at something he was talking about before two clouds of smoke appeared in front of them. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara all pulled out their weapons as Neji stood in a protective stance in front of his cousin to defend her from the two people that now stood only three feet from their forms.

A man with silver hair combed back with his Akatsuki cloak opened wide enough for his torso to show off his muscles. On his back was a three bladed scythe that made shivers crawl down Hinata's spine. The other man was taller than the first with no face to show his expression. A mask covered his head and only allowed a pair of sick green eyes to stare straight into Neji's soul. It was the most uncomfortable feeling he ever felt.

Hidan offered a polite smile and spoke, "We cam here to see what was the reason why Itachi and Sasori's groups were lacking in their missions."

The stare down continued until Neji spoke in his monotone and almost bored voice, "Please forgive them, they were just being lazy."

The light comment made Hidan's smile seem more sincere, but Neji didn't buy it. Itachi interrupted the meeting of the two newcomers. "Your business is with us; not them. Leave them alone." He ordered Kakuzu turned to face him before returning his gaze on the Hyuugas. "They are wearing the cloaks of our organization and you believe there is no business between us and them?" he chuckled, "You've become foolish Itachi."

Kisame spoke, "Look, we all can agree there is some matters needed to be discussed, so why don't the six of us, not including them, "he pointed to Hinata and Neji, "Go and have a long chat elsewhere."

Silence filled around the eight of them before Hidan spoke again, "No," he said bluntly. "We'll hold onto these two and you four go talk to Leader. When you're done, we'll give them back to you." With that said, he grabbed Hinata and Kakuzu grabbed Neji before the four of them vanished in another puff of smoke. Deidara shrieked the Hyuugas names and Itachi was left starring at the place where Hinata was standing a moment ago. His mind trying to wrap itself around what just happened.

In a split second, his whole world shattered.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chinese Fairy:** Well, it is slightly longer, so hopefully that will make some people feel better. I am not going to promise anything to everyone since my schedule just became unpredictable. I will just say that I will do my best.

As always, this chapter is unbeta'd and there may be some grammar mistakes or spelling errors. I did my best to weed them out and that's all I can say. Thank for reading and I hope you all like this chapter.

Take care~!


End file.
